Thank You For Loving Me
by DarkGodAkito
Summary: Delphine just had to see Cosima one last time.


**Thank You For Loving Me**

**Orphan Black**

**Cosima/Delphine post 2x10**

**Summary: Delphine just had to see Cosima one last time**

**Warnings: Character death**

Delphine stepped out of the DYAD Institute immediately after Rachel had informed her of her sudden transfer to Frankfurt. She walked quickly and didn't look at anyone as she left the building, a mix of emotions threatening to boil over as it sank in that there was a slim chance that she'd ever see Cosima again.

She meant what she'd said to Rachel though; if Cosima died without her there, things would turn very personal. The doctor wasn't sure exactly what she'd do if that was the case, and part of her almost didn't _want _to know what that situation would drive her to do.

Shaking her head, the doctor attempted to clear her thoughts enough to get home and get some type of plan together. She didn't doubt that Rachel would find a way to force her to go to Germany one way or the other. Was there a chance of evading her before she could? The blonde didn't know where she could possibly go though.

She knew that Sarah, Felix, and Alison were all far beyond the possibility of helping her, they all made it abundantly clear time and time again that they hated everything about her and would probably sooner leave her out on the street over offering any help.

Delphine was pulled away from her thoughts as a pair of black shoes entered her line of vision, and her head snapped up to see a well-dressed man in a black suit, who was smiling in an overly polite way that bordered on creepy.

"Dr. Cormier?" he asked.

"Oui?" Delphine responded, tilting her head to the side, "Who are you?"

"Miss Duncan has sent me to escort you to the airfield. Items of possession will be delivered at a later time. Everything required to board is in the car." he said calmly.

Delphine paused, unsure of what to do now. Surely Rachel hadn't booked a flight for today. Was this the whole idea; to send her away by force before she could possibly have time to escape on her own? It certainly fit Rachel's demeanor of dealing with situations.

Suddenly the doctor felt a spark of panic. Rachel had said that Leekie died of a fatal heart attack on a private jet. Was that Rachel's plan for her as well? If Dr Leekie was expendable, then she most definitely was. She knew far too much afterall, she was a liability.

Delphine unconsciously took a step back away from the man, trying to keep her voice level, "N-non, I will take a later flight after returning home to sort out the things I will need to take with me." she said, her heartbeat accelerating as she sought a way out.

The man seemed to have been expecting this though, because he sighed and shook his head, "Sorry, Miss Duncan was very specific in her orders. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." he said.

Delphine took another step back, but became acutely aware of another presence behind her, and realized that two other men in suits had appeared. She felt entirely trapped, but realized that there was little chance of escape at this point. She muttered under her breath in French, but allowed herself to be guided to a large car that was parked nearby, keeping an eye out for any opportunity to flee. Her bag and coat were placed in the trunk, before they got into the car.

As the car came to life and sped off down the highway, the doctor sighed and buried her face in her hands. Is this really where her life was going to end? Everything she'd ever done, getting two doctorates in thirty years, working for DYAD, being allowed to be involved in such a large-scale and significant project such as human clones, meeting Cosima… was it all just reaching an endpoint of being executed now that she'd outlived her usefulness to Rachel? It wasn't fair, though she tried hard to keep her composure and clung desperately to the hope of finding some type of way out.

Delphine's heart rate quickened again as the car took a sharp turn off of the highway, and started leading in a direction that wasn't towards the nearest international airport. Now she was convinced that Rachel was going to have her executed, though she wasn't planning on going down without a fight.

After twenty minutes, they were away from the main roads and on the lesser populated side streets, the car pulled up to an old warehouse, and the men in suits got out of the car.

"After you, doctor." one of them said, holding the door open for her. Delphine swallowed hard but managed to keep it together long enough to slowly climb out of the car, getting a crazy idea as she did.

As soon her feet touched the ground, she took the brief opportunity to land a hard kick to the man's groin, making him shout in surprise and drop to one knee. The blonde wasted no time and took off running down the street, hearing the angry shouts of the men behind her.

Turning a corner quickly, the blonde hoped to find a way to lose then men in the alleyways, though she had absolutely no idea where she was going. She rounded another corner, and her blood ran cold at the sight of a wall that was at least 7 feet tall, and while Delphine wasn't exactly short, she saw little chance of climbing up the brick.

Adrenaline was pumping hard though, and her desperation made her body push forward and attempt to find something to latch onto up the wall. The doctor's hands throbbed as they tried to find some type of hold, but to no avail.

Delphine screamed as she felt rough hands tug at her arms and hold them together behind her back, restraining them even as she thrashed and tried to pull free, only stilling her motions when she caught sight of one of the men holding a pistol.

"Now now doctor, no need to be rash." he muttered, clearly irritated by the display.

Delphine glared at the man, "What difference does it make, you're going to kill me anyways, right?" she muttered, the words finally making the situation real enough to cause her to break down, closing her eyes as tears escaped her.

The men said nothing, but roughly dragged the blonde back towards the car. They ignored her loud cries for help. The streets were still completely void of life, and only when Delphine's throat was raw from screaming did they tell her that this area was abandoned due to many of the buildings being dangerously unstable. There was no one around who would be coming to help her.

Feeling drained and defeated, Delphine allowed the men to drag her into one of the buildings, where the sight of a blue tarp on the floor made her throat close up in terror and a choked sop to force its way past her lips.

Her thoughts then shifted to Cosima, and she wished that she could have gotten to say goodbye. She wanted to see the clone's bright and smiling face one last time, and she wondered if Cosima would even know about her death in the near future. She wondered if the clone would even live to find out. She was so weak and pale, fighting a seemingly losing battle day by day.

Being made to kneel on the tarp, Delphine kept her eyes closed and kept focusing on Cosima in her minds eye. She visualized the clone's bright, healthy face. Her infectious smile… her bright and happy laugh, which caused anyone who heard it to smile as well… her light that never seemed to dim even in these dark times…

Cosima was the essence of light itself, shrouding anyone near her in her radiance, and if Delphine was thankful for one thing in her short life, it was the honor of knowing Cosima, even if she couldn't keep her promise of saving the smaller girl's life.

Delphine heard the sound of a bang near her, and sobbed again, keeping her eyes closed tightly. After several minutes though, she felt nothing, and registered that she could move her arms freely again.

Standing slowly and cautiously, the doctor looked around, and wondered what was going on. She couldn't see anything, everything around her was dark and she felt as though she was floating.

Though the doctor had prided herself on a life of logic and reason, she didn't need either to understand that there was no logic on earth that could ever hope to explain this, and so she let it happen. She didn't know how long she stayed like that. It could have been hours, or days, or even years. Time felt irrelevant now. Eventually, from somewhere in the darkness around her, she could hear a distant mumbling, like someone trying to speak with her through a thick fog.

Delphine closed her eyes again, "Please… let me see her one last time…" she mumbled, attempting to speak back to the jumbled voice, "Please… I just… I need to see her…"

The murmurs became louder, sounding like several voice's all speaking at once, and then a spot in the darkness before her slowly opened up. Delphine opened her eyes slowly and tried to make her way towards the light, feeling no fear or pain anymore, only a warmth and sense of acceptance.

Stepping through the light, the doctor found herself in Felix's loft, though it was different than the last time she was here. The whole room seemed to glow with a white radiance, and lay on the bed was the answer to her wish.

Delphine walked over to the clone slowly, feeling like there were a thousand things she wanted to say to her. She wanted to tell her how much she was loved, and how much she wanted to thank her for her never-ending love and acceptance. She wanted to tell Cosima that she needed to remain in the world for as long as possible, that the world would be so much darker without her in it. Reaching the edge of the bed, Cosima's eyes opened slowly and she turned to look at her.

Delphine smiled down at the younger woman lovingly, grateful for this moment. She reached out and gently cradled her lover's face in her hand, transferring her own energy into the clone's frail body as she did.

"_Don't be afraid…_" she murmured soothingly, her voice echoing and slightly foreign to her own ears, "_I will never leave you…_" she promised, intending to keep this promise as she gave over the remainder of her energy to send Cosima back to the world of the living.

She didn't have much to give, but she hoped that however much longer she'd given the dreadlocked clone would be enough for her to recover from her illness and live on. Even if their time was overwith on earth, she knew that Cosima would find love again someday, and that she would be well protected by her brothers and sisters.

The world needed Cosima's eccentric brilliance, though when the time came that she did leave the world behind, the blonde would be waiting to take her into the light too.

**-END-**


End file.
